Red
by LadyGuilt
Summary: Despite the fact that he was kneeling, there was nothing weak, nothing submissive about him. If anything, he looked predatory, like a wild animal before pouncing on his prey. - A collection of stand alone drabbles revolving around Thea Queen and Roy Harper. -
1. Red

**Disclaimer: **I'm not affiliated with CW or the cast and crew of Arrow. No money was made on the making or distribution of this collection. Any similarity with a real life person or event it's completely coincidental.

**Warnings: None of the drabbles on this collection has been beta read. Language, violence and strong sexual/sensual content will be present throughout the collection. **

**AN: **I apologize for all mistakes in spelling and grammar, English is not my first language. I'm relative new to the world of arrow, I'm still trying to find their voices, so I apologize if the characters come a bit OOC sometimes.

I truly hope you enjoy this collection as much as I enjoy writing it, please don't forget to let me know what you thought!

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Roy wasn't exactly sure when it started, but somewhere after their second month together he caught up on the fact that she always had something red on her. Sometimes it was something obvious, like her shirt or pants or shoes. Other times it was smaller things, like a headband or a piece of jewelery. And then, there was the time she was more subtle still, when it was her nails painted bright red, or her lips.<p>

He was particularly fond of that blood red lipstick.

No, he wasn't sure when she started, but he knew why she did. Red was his color. Just like she was his.

"Thea," He said in almost pain filled tone of voice, "You are killing me." He tried to reach towards her, but she only smiled at him and shook her head, letting him know it wasn't time yet for him to touch her. With a groan, he dropped his hand, gripping the edge of the mattress instead.

"Patience is a virtue, Roy." Thea said, amusement in her voice. She turned her back on him for a moment, her gaze focusing on the white plastic paper covering the window of Roy's bedroom. She didn't bother to ask what happened to the glass, as she learned early on that line of questioning only made her boyfriend defensive, instead she was grateful at the relatively privacy the hazy white offered.

"Thea."

It was both a warning and a plea. Recognizing the tone and what it meant, Thea tilted her head slightly, looking at her boyfriend from over her shoulder, her green eyes sparking with excitement and delight. All through diner she had been teasing him, but Roy had remained a perfect gentleman. She knew he wasn't, far from it. But he had done the best to behave in front of her family, and had throughout the night shown surprising self control despite her best attempts to drive him crazy.

They were alone now and his control, what little remained of it, was about to snap.

As far as she was concerned, it was about time.

Turning her head once more towards the window, she reached behind her back until her fingers found the zipper of the black dress she was wearing, she started to pull it down, but didn't managed to lowered it more than half an inch when she felt Roy's hand closed over her own. "Let me," He whispered, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck as he did so.

Thea let her hands dropped to her sides, allowing Roy complete access to her.

Despite his early impatience, he didn't seemed to be in a hurry now. Torturously slow, he lowered the zipper, his breath hitching as more and more of Thea's bare skin was revealed to his gaze. When the zipper was all the way down, he followed the same trail of it, this time with his fingers, then with his lips, until he was kneeling on the floor, his hands clasps tightly on Thea's barely clothed hips.

Breathlessly, she whispered his name, her body practically trembling with need for him. Taking a step away from him, she turned to face Roy. Despite the fact that he was kneeling, there was nothing weak, nothing submissive about him. If anything, he looked predatory, like a wild animal before pouncing on his prey.

But she was eons away from being an innocent prey.

"Roy," She called to him, like a mermaid to a sailor, drowning everything out but her. When his blue eyes fixed on her green ones, she let the opened dressed fall to the floor and felt nothing but triumph at Roy's reaction once he realized what she wore underneath.

"Oh God." He gasped, "It's red."

When he reached for Thea this time, she went to him.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the first drabble! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Suggestions, comments, questions are always welcome. If you have a prompt or a scene you would enjoy seeing let me know! You can contact me here through a review, or PM. On twitter, i'm under iLadyGuilt. My tumblr is MsSerialShipper.<p>

Looking for more Roy and Thea? There is a blog at Tumblr dedicated to them under the URL - RoyAndThea!

And that concludes our adds. Thank you for reading, the support is greatly appreciate and don't forget to take a virtual cookie before leaving!

Thank you once more,

LadyGuilt


	2. First And Only

Disclaimer: See chapter One.

AN: Been a long time since I updated this, I'm sorry! I want to thank everyone who read the first drabble, the reviews, the fav/follow and the request! I'm honestly so overwhelmed and happy with the response. Love you all!

If you send me a request for a drabble, know that I'm working on it. Time has not been on my side lately, but I promise I will get to them eventually.

I hope you enjoy this drabble as well, please let me know what you thought and long live THEROY.

* * *

><p><strong>First And Only<strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't her first lover, but he was by far the best. Not that Thea was about to tell him that, the boy had a huge ego as it was considering that his biggest achievement to date was avoiding going to jail for his criminal activities.<p>

But oh man, was he good in bed.

"No, don't move." Thea murmured, someway sleepily, one arm wounding around his neck, and the other over his broad back to keep him in place.

Roy just chuckled and nipped at her neck. "I'm crushing you." But Thea's lip curled in a pout when he tried to move away from her once more, so he stopped trying. A hot, willing woman pinned underneath him in bed was not a bad place to be after all. "I take it you enjoy yourself."

Thea just rolled her eyes, "Fishing for compliments, Mr Harper?" She asked him with a hint of laughter in her voice. Instead of answering his question, Thea dragged Roy's mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely.

Sex was something that came easy to her. Like the drugs and the alcohol it was a way to numb down the pain. To forget herself for just a little while. She never thought about sex as anything other than a means to an end. Fun, certainly, but never actually intimate.

Until Roy.

_How many man came before him?_ She wondered, her eyes falling close as he moved his lips against her neck, his hands gliding almost gently over her skin. _And why was it different with him?_

With his hands on her skin, his lips demanding her every breath, she didn't feel numb. She was more alive than she had ever been in her life. More herself that she had ever been in a long time. Even when she stopped being herself and became __them__.

Just one time. That was all it took for her to become addicted to him. Thea thought, the concept both exciting her and scaring her. It was a dangerous, dangerous road to head down. She knew that even before the two of them have fallen into bed. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when Roy touched her like that, not when her own body seemed to have a mind on it's own, was consumed by a primal need and all she could do was dig her nails into his back and hold on tightly, gasping for breath.

She had been as far from a virgin as one could get, yet as he continued to drove her over the edge, and his name was the only thing she could say, she knew he was in a very true sense, her first. He would be her only.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>AN(2): If you made it this far, thank you. Hope you enjoy this. If you have a question, comment, suggestion, let me know. You can do it by leaving a review here, sending a PM or you can find me at twitter under iLadyGuilt. If you had any request you would like to see me write out, don't be afraid to ask!<p>

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
